QUE TU CAMA SEA MI HOGAR sasusaku
by Yk2895
Summary: Songfic AU. porque el Karma existe. Solo basto una mujer para hacerle pasar el dolor y decepción que viene con las relaciones pasajeras. No es fácil de sobrellevar cuando se enamora, y pensar que el lo causó a muchas mujeres lo mismo. SASUSAKU primera historia aquí no sean muy duros.


Sasuke aun no podía creer que se hubiese visto en una situación de estas y mucho menos de victima, pues para nadie era un secreto que era algo promiscuo y siempre era El quien lastimaba a las mujeres con relaciones de una sola noche... Hasta ahora.

-…-…-…-…

Llevaba ya un par de horas en el bar, tomándose unos tragos después de un largo día de trabajo en la empresa familiar. Podría decirse que estaba buscando una victima para esa noche y aunque había mujeres preciosas no había alguna que lo llenase de adrenalina y deseo de tenerla. Mientras seguía buscando con sus profundos ojos oscuros entre la multitud del establecimiento capto la entrada de alguien.

_**Mírenla, esa figura majestual**_

Una mujer para ser más precisos que capturo varias miradas no solo por su atractivo físico sino también por la confianza y actitud que emanaba su presencia…

_**Ya sintió desde lejos mi lujuria**_

Y al cruzar sus miradas sintió como el corazón comenzaba a latir como loco. Increíble que después de todo este tiempo le siga causando el mismo efecto, y es que ha sido la primera en ponerlo nervioso (Internamente claro esta, Sasuke Uchiha NUNCA dejaría escapar alguna reacción de su mascara), y también la única. No podría olvidarle así quisiera, la conoció años atrás en una fiesta que su amigo Naruto lo chantajeó en asistir (mas como rogar), y aunque fue solo una noche en la que hablaron y estuvieron en el mismo lugar le causo una verdadera atracción, no solo lujuria como el resto de sus pasadas relaciones (de una sola noche por supuesto), le hizo experimentar todos esos clichés de sentir el estomago extraño, de querer sonrojarse al ver en esos ojos verdes, la intriga y deseo de saber todo de ella y es un extra que a la vez puede oír esa voz que le ponía la piel de gallina.

_**Respondió con sonrisa, tan tierna y con malicia  
Su piel como la seda, se me acerco**_

Ella le dio una sonrisa coqueta (vaya, parece que también me reconoce), y se hizo camino hacia su mesa.

-Sasuke…- le saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Saukra.- le replico después de perderse en lo suave de su piel ( y pensar como se sentiría el resto de su cuerpo), y su delicioso y delirante aroma por supuesto.

Entre tragos (y coqueteos sutiles) hablaron de temas triviales por un largo tiempo. ¡por Dios! Como cuestionar el porque le atraía tanto, si ella era como su versión femenina. Ese aire de superioridad y elegancia, su forma de seducir con miradas y palabras que contienen promesas de darte el momento mas interesante y placentero (en muchos aspectos), con esa experiencia que muestra en sus ojos de predadora que te va a co-.

_**"Deja que mi cuerpo te transporte a otro lugar,  
Que mi cama sea tu hogar**_

-¿Porque no seguimos hablando en mi apartamento?.- dijo con una mirada lasciva prometedora de que estarían en su cama por un buen tiempo.

_**Maximizaremos la necesidad"**_

-…-…-…-…

_**De todo hay, gustar, sentir, tocar**_

Dios! Sus besos me ponen el interior como gelatina, sus caricias me dejan olas de calor recorriéndome el cuerpo entero, sus labios en mi cuello me erizan la piel… y acabamos de entrar! Nunca me habían seducido así y con sus técnicas, bueno no me molesta que lleve el control.

_**Sabe bien complacer tu menester  
Conoce lo que el hombre desea y prefiere**_

Si sigue desvistiéndose y bailando así de sexy seguro que no pasamos de la sala en que estamos y la tomo en el sofá, o simplemente termino yo aquí… aun tiene su ropa interior.

Todo ese fin de semana su cama fue mi hogar, su cuerpo mi cama, su esencia mi cobija. Fue una experiencia que no imagine ni en mis años de adolescente hormonal y pervertido, no solo por el placer del sexo, poses o lugares (aunque estuvimos en todos los rincones del apartamento), sino también por las sensaciones que me causa que fuese con ella… ¡HICIMOS EL AMOR! (así lento como en esas películas cursis de amor que le gustan a las mujeres), y aunque no niego que se siente súper bien, me saco de quicio ese calor en el estomago, mi corazón sintiéndose como un globo con mucho aire y a punto de estallar, y esas cosquillas en el vientre. Esa mujer va a ser mi muerte, quiero quedarme a vivir aquí, con ella y las reacciones que causa en mi, que sea solo mía, que sea la madre de mis hijos y me seduzca hasta que tenga que usar viagra, porque si fue la primera en plantar estas ideas (si, la primer vez que la vi quise casarme con ella), lo sigue siendo después de estos años, estoy seguro que lo será por siempre… (al parecer es cierto que el karma es una perra).

_**Me abatió el saber que gratis no es**_

Al despertar el lunes, me encontré con el apartamento ordenado, mi ropa doblada en la almohada junto a mi y una nota diciéndome la cantidad de dinero que saco de mi billetera por sus servicios. Quien lo diría, usa la misma técnica que uso con todas esas mujeres con las q- ¡WOW!.

.

.

_**Que inocente yo,  
Que ingenuo al pensar  
Que tu cama era mi hogar  
Yo me deje cautivar…**_

.

.

¿QUE?

¿_**Entonces soy un trabajo más?  
Habías puesto mi corazón a andar**_

Vaya… con que esto es como se siente que se te caiga el mundo.

_**Ahora pues, dame tu placer.  
Si así va a ser pues hazte valer**_

Que Arpía.

_**Y al fin de la transacción, al dormir voy a soñar  
Que tu cama fue mi hogar.  
Todo en posición fetal.**_

-…-…-…-…

Y hoy, muchos meses después en el mismo bar y en la misma mesa veo como sale del bar con un tipo alto, de cabello rojo…

_**Y mañana buscaras el dinero de alguien mas.  
Que tu cama sea su hogar.**_

Otra victima.

_**Y tus sabanas los hagan desangrar.**_

Mientras yo, acompañado de licor trato de sacármela de la cabeza y del corazón a la vez que le pido perdón a todos los dioses y mujeres a las que alguna vez les llegue a causar un dolor o decepción como el que estoy sintiendo…


End file.
